


I've missed you Sam Winchester

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Missing Your Boyfriend, Shopping, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: After spending 3 weeks without Sam you find out when he'll be back so you go out to do something to pass the time





	I've missed you Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a gif I was given on tumblr. I don't know how to add the gif set.

You decided to surprise Sam. He had called you in the early morning saying that they would be back in the late hours of the night. You missed your boyfriend. You missed him in many ways. You missed his protectiveness, you missed his sense of humor, you missed his hair and you missed touch. Since you had been unable to fall asleep after receiving his phone call, curse his early ass morning runs, you decided,after screwing around in the bunker for awhile, to take one of the many cars in the garage and drive the couple of hours drive to the closest mall. 

 

The good part about shopping was you could by your underwear in peace. You didn't mind going shopping with Sam & Dean, apparently they didn't have an unlimited supply of flannel, but you hated buying intimates with Dean around. He always sniffed out your surprises for Sam and told him about it. It was like he went out of his way to be that annoying older brother sometimes. 

 

By the time you got done with all your shopping the sun was starting to set. Vibrant pinks,purples and yellows covered the horizon and all you could do was smile. The sunset always reminded you of your first date with Sam. It had been a picnic in the park until it started to rain then you had to haul ass to The Impala. Once the rain stopped the sky had seemed to explode in colors. The date didn't officially end until the moon was high in the sky which was okay with you. 

 

Time seemed to speed by on your way back to the bunker. Why was the trip back home always faster? When you finally got into the garage you found it still empty. You thought for sure the boys would be back by now but at the same time you were glad they weren't. After dragging the 4 shopping bags through the garage then through the bunker you stopped in the library. After taking the stuff out of the bag you had gotten for Dean you snatched up a blank piece of paper and wrote him a quick note. 

 

" _I'll probably be asleep when you get home so enjoy your new clothes Dean. Your flannel looked low as did your boxer collection. See you in the morning." XOXO_

After grabbing the bags off the table you headed back towards the bedroom. You were debating on what to wear to bed tonight. You got yourself some cute panties Wonder Woman boyshorts, Disney villain boyshorts, batman panties and a few other cute pairs,you got some lace thongs for Sam's enjoyment, a couple of much needed bras, some new jeans, and your absolute favorite thing. A black silk robe. Maybe you would just wear that tonight. Yes that sounded perfect. After pulling everything out of the bags, you put your stuff away first, then you did Sam's. His was simple. More flannel for him,some undershirts, some SAXX boxer briefs and socks. Somehow that man lost socks. 

After setting the robe on the bed you started to undress when your phone started ringing. Instantly you answered it and put him on speaker. It was hard to undress while holding a phone to your ear. 

 

"You're almost 2 hours away?" You whined into the phone. Sam had called to tell you where they were. "I guess your surprise will have to wait until the morning." 

 

This mention of a surprise had piqued Sam's interest. Considering it was close to 11 pm Sam expected you to be in bed. Asleep. You always went to bed early when neither of them were in the bunker with you.He definitely wasn't expecting to be getting back this damn late but he really didn't want you to stay up til almost 2 waiting for him. Of course it could be later if Dean had decided to stop off somewhere 

 

"Baby," Sam let out a sigh. "I don't think we'll be home til after 2. I really don't want to keep you waiting so long."

 

"Sam, it's fine." You tried to reassure him. Even if it meant happening in the morning it was still a surprise. "Listen, I want you and Dean to drive safe, I want you to get home safe. The surprise will be here in the morning. Now relax and enjoy the car ride. I'll see you both when I get home. Now i'm going to shower and head to bed. I love you."

 

After you got off of the phone with Sam you stripped out of your clothes then walked to the bathroom with your new robe in your hand. One of the few things you liked about being in the bunker by yourself is you didn't have to cover up. When you walked into the bathroom you decided against the shower and went for a bath instead. Once you got the water to your liking you poured in some bath salts then climbed in. The water felt amazing. Since you had nothing better to do you took your sweet time doing everything. By the time you got done with the bath you felt soft since you decide to shave for the first time in almost 2 weeks and you were tired. You figured you might as well get some sleep since Sam's surprise was going to have to wait. 

 

A yawn escaped from your lips as you trotted back to the bedroom. Yes sleep sounded good. After walking back into the bedroom you walked over to the tall lamp in the corner and switch it off. Man you really needed to invest in one of those clapper things. When you turned around you saw Sam in the doorway. 

 

"Jesus, how long was I in the shower?" You go up to rub at your eyes. Did three hours actually pass?

 

"I called in a favor from Cass," Sam gave you a smile from the doorway. It was good to know you weren't losing your mind. 

 

 

When Sam walked into your shared bedroom he saw you standing in the black silk robe. It only took a few strides for him to move across the room and when he got to you he pulled you in for a deep kiss. God he missed you so much. After he finished the first kiss Sam placed his lips against your neck as his fingers rested on your collarbones. It only took a few well placed kisses from Sam and you were putty inn his strong hands. His fingers delicately slid the robe off of your shoulders and fell to the floor. A growl erupted from Sam's throat. So this was your surprise. He loved it 

 

"You are so beautiful," Sam whispers into your ear as he placed the tips of his finger tips at the top of your ass the delicately trailes them up. 

"Did you like your surprise?" You held your hands behind your back and watched for his reaction. 

 

"Absolutely loved it." Sam gave you a smile as he walked you back towards the bed. 

 

Once you fell onto it with a giggle you watched Sam slowly undress. That only meant one thing. Sam was going to make love to you for the first time in almost a month. Screw the sleep you wanted. This night,well now early morning, was going to end perfectly.


End file.
